


Rain is Real

by Shea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Lavi still has nightmares about his fight with Road. Kanda and rain make a very comforting pair.





	Rain is Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to Laviyuu Week 2018, Day One: Rain! I might've taken the prompts a little too literally, but this was fun and cute to write!

Most nights, Lavi can’t sleep for more than two or three hours at a time. It’s a relief to be out of the uncomfortable infirmary beds finally. But the nightmares unfortunately still followed him. It’s not so much the battles against the Noah that haunted him, or being trapped in a self-destructing ark. While those were indeed anxiety-ridden affairs, those were things Lavi’s job as an exorcist pretty much came with. No, what bothers him still is the images Road had shown him. During their battle, the fake dream… The zombies of his comrades. When he closes his eyes to sleep, he can hear their moans. The pain and agony behind their voices as they call out his name like a mantra. Even worse, their cries and shouts as he had to cut them down. Then there is, of course, the feeling of his friends stabbing him. 

 

True, Lavi beat her game in stabbing himself first. But the image still can’t leave his mind. He curses his Bookman training, his photographic memory. What once was a useful skill in his profession is now nothing more than a harsh reminder of the hell he had to go through. What’s worse, is not only does he  _ see  _ it, he still feels it too. And while two of his friends don’t have weapons for him to worry about, Kanda  _ does.  _

There’s been millions of times where Lavi has met the business end of Mugen after annoying Kanda a little too much. There’s been a few times where Lavi has even held and wielded Mugen, on the rare occasions Kanda isn’t clinging to it like a lifeline. (Books may be his real calling, but Lavi did like learning about certain weapons as well.) And  _ many  _ times has Mugen been pressed into his thigh, sitting next to Kanda during meals, or on the trains. Several times has Mugen been situated against the end of the bed, close enough for Kanda to reach should they be interrupted. 

But now Mugen just seems like a threat. He doesn’t want anything to do with it or even be near it. He’d be much happier never seeing it again. The rational side of him knows that Kanda would never  _ seriously  _ harm him. He  _ knows  _ he is in no immediate danger of the mighty Mugen. But he can’t help but feel it’s sharp bite in his gut every time he glances at it. 

Most nights, Lavi wakes up in a cold sweat, the sheets plastered to his skin. It’s become normal routine, really. It’s ironic, he thinks as he quietly leaves the room he shares with Bookman. He pads carefully down the hall to the other bedroom he’s so familiar with. He barely considers knocking before slipping inside.  _ Yuu should really learn to lock his door.  _ He ponders despite the inconvenience that would bring him. 

Kanda, to Lavi’s surprise, is still awake. He turns his head to glance at the redhead before scooting over under the covers. Lavi gratefully takes the silent invitation and slides under with him. 

“You smell.” Kanda remarks though he moves closer to rest his head against Lavi’s shoulder. 

“Sorry.” Lavi offers a weak laugh. “I was kind of sweating.” 

“Disgusting.” Lavi doesn’t have to see him in the darkness to know that he’s rolling his eyes. But Lavi just laughs again and shifts so he can hold Kanda’s warm body against his. He gives the science team so much grief about not fixing his or Kanda’s Innocence yet, but right now he’s grateful. He knows Kanda isn’t. As anxious as Lavi is about seeing it, he knows Kanda is anxious not having it. Which is probably the only reason why he’s allowed to sneak in and hold him like this. Maybe they’re both without weapons, but neither are they completely useless. And together, they’re only stronger. The thought has Lavi burying his nose in Kanda’s hair, grateful for his company. 

It’s silent aside from their breathing, but neither male is able to fall asleep. The nightmare still haunts Lavi’s mind, and Kanda simply isn’t tired. Normally, they would’ve wound up rolling between the sheets, exhausting themselves to the point of sleep. But this night, it’s different. They’re not in the mood, and don’t want to ruin the serene atmosphere. Lavi’s heartbeat has finally slowed to match the calm, steady beating of Kanda’s own heart. The last thing he needs is to get it racing again. 

He appreciates the quietness. It’s one reason he comes to Kanda in the first place; the man doesn’t push or ask many questions. But he also gets a little restless in the quiet. 

“How was your fight?” He asks, voice just barely above a whisper.

Kanda grunts once. They’ve been over this before. But there’s also not very much to talk about, and Lavi likes hearing about his tough, brave Yuu. He’d been the only one to succeed in killing his enemy permanently, after all. Not that Lavi has ever doubted his… what were they? Boyfriends? He supposes so, but he’s not sure about Kanda. He supposes, in the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t matter. 

Before Kanda answers him, the sky bursts open in a sudden downpour. The raindrops fall heavily onto the window and Lavi sits up in excitement. Kanda grunts in complaint, rolling over. 

“Yuu, it’s raining!” Lavi exclaims, getting out of bed to observe the window.

“No shit, genius.” Kanda mutters from his safe spot in bed. 

“Let’s go outside.” Lavi grins, glancing over at his… partner, he decides to call him. 

Kanda rolls halfway over just to glare at him. “Why the hell would I go outside now? It’s the middle of the night.”

“That’s what makes it fun. It’s like an adventure!” Lavi sits on the edge of the bed and shakes Kanda persistently. Maybe he’s being a little childish, but he’s not ready to go straight to sleep. Besides, he really likes the rain. When he’s not fighting in it, anyhow. 

Kanda smacks Lavi’s arm off of him, but he refuses to give in. “Come on, Yuu. Please? I swear we can go straight to bed after. It’d just… It’d really help.” He adds the last part as an afterthought, his voice lowering a few degrees. 

Kanda’s silent for a few moment. Then he gets up, shoving past Lavi to draw on his coat. “I hate you.” 

Lavi can’t help but grin. “No you don’t.” 

They hold hands as they walk downstairs. Kanda hates public displays of affection, but since it’s close to two o’clock in the morning and the only ones awake were those in the science wing, he lets it go. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like having a physical connection to Lavi every now and again. It lets him know that he’s real. That  _ they’re  _ real.

The rain lets up somewhat by the time they get outside, but that doesn’t deter Lavi. He lets go of Kanda’s hand to run forward into the courtyard, his arms spread wide and face angled up to the sky. He looks like a crazy moron, so happy and excited over  _ rain,  _ but this is exactly like Lavi. 

Kanda stays by the door, hugging his coat closer to his body. He (stupidly) didn’t grab any shoes, and neither did Lavi. The cold seeps into his feet, and it annoys Kanda, but not enough to get him to move. He’s tethered to his spot, his eyes glued to Lavi, who is now trying to catch raindrops in his mouth.  _ Idiot.  _ Kanda thinks. But there’s an affectionate thought behind it. 

He’s gotten used to Lavi’s late night visits, considering they were almost every night now. It’s part of the reason he now can’t sleep without the intense warmth by his side. That, and that irritating feeling of uneasiness and restlessness without Mugen by his side. Even though he knows Mugen now bothers Lavi. 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, even though Lavi doesn’t say anything about the sword. He talks about the vision he saw, or lived. Or…  _ thought  _ he lived. Whatever the fuck, Kanda can’t understand. All he knows, is that it  _ really  _ fucked with Lavi, and the next time he sees that creepy little brat he’s going to strangle her. 

Kanda grunts when there’s a face suddenly taking up his field of vision. “What’s with the face, Yuu? Do you really hate being outside that much?” Lavi asks, now thoroughly soaked. But he seems to not notice. 

“It’s nothing.” Kanda replies. He picks at Lavi’s sleeve, making a face. “You’re taking those off before you go crawling into my bed again.” 

“Oh, Yuu-chan. I didn’t know you were in that kind of mood tonight.” Lavi jokes, wriggling his eyebrows.

Kanda makes another face and pushes against his chest. “Idiot.” He huffs. Lavi grabs his hand though and any other words die on his tongue. He lets Lavi pull him out into the downfall and Lavi chuckles. “You look like a cat that’s afraid to get wet, Yuu. Relax.”

“It’s cold.” Is all Kanda mutters. Lavi wraps his arms around Kanda, pulling his back against his chest. He appreciates the added warmth, and doesn’t say anything when Lavi presses a gentle kiss behind his ear. 

“Thanks, Yuu.” He mumbles, his arms crossing over Kanda’s chest. 

Kanda doesn’t say anything. He does angle his head back though, and Lavi presses their lips together. Despite not moving out of the rain, the cold seems to seep out of both of their bodies, along with all the anxiety and bad feelings. That’s right, Lavi thinks. As long as they’re both together like this, nothing else matters. Dreams and visions aren’t real, and they’re ready to conquer the world. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his Bookman Duty thoughts are trying to invade. But he refuses to let them ruin this for him. 

The rain picks up a little, but neither of them move except to hold each other closer. 


End file.
